In the related art, a structure of a hand-held vacuum cleaner for separating dust and air is generally easy to clog an air channel. In addition, some hand-held vacuum cleaners separate dust and air by adopting a single stage cyclone structure. However, the single stage cyclone structure is simple, and the dust throwing effect is not significant, which easily causes clogging of a filtration member downstream of the single stage cyclone structure.